


Recovery

by Coby_Thinks



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Though... if they're on their home planet..., :), Alien Thomas, Alien Virgil, Amputation, Angst, Anxiety, Crash Mentions, Food mentions, M/M, Multi, PTSD, alien patton, as he is presumed dead, death mentioned, etc. - Freeform, food for thought I guess, hmm, injuries, is it Logan and Roman and Janus who are aliens?), pre-logince - Freeform, remus only mentioned, space travel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coby_Thinks/pseuds/Coby_Thinks
Summary: Logan could see the remnant of grief and sadness in them, though Roman was smiling as if nothing was wrong in the known universe. He was an actor, Logan reminded himself. Roman was most likely in shock as well, and soon enough the events would catch up to him. They’d have to be ready for when that happened.Warnings: Amputation, death mentions, food mentions, PTSD, etc.
Relationships: Platonic LoRoCeit, pre-Logince
Series: Starlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774246
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Recovery

It must have been a few hours before the door to the room they were in opened. In that time, Roman had carried on to telling stories - many of which Logan doubted were true - and Janus had reluctantly fallen asleep.

When the door opened, however, he snapped upright once again. Logan looked at him in surprise.

“Geez, J.D. Were you even asleep at all?” Roman asked dramatically, holding a hand to his chest.

“Shut up.” Janus hissed, glaring at the people entering the room. It was Virgil, along with someone Logan didn’t recognize. “Why are you two back here?”

“To check on my patient.” the stranger said, walking over to where Logan lay. “Ah, you’re awake. How do you feel?”

“I feel well enough,” Logan said slowly. “Though I did just lose one of my limbs, so I don’t feel the best.”

“Hmm.” the stranger frowned, looking down at Logan’s arms. “It isn’t doing quite as well as I expected, now that you mention it.”

“What does that mean?” Roman demanded, jumping from his own bed and walking over with his arms folded. “I thought you were a doctor! Aren’t you supposed to-”

“Shut it.” Virgil snarled, and to Logan’s surprise Roman fell silent. “What do you think, Thomas?”

“Perhaps humans regenerate slower than we do.” Thomas met Logan’s gaze again and Logan felt a heavy sinking in his stomach. “How long does it usually take to regrow limbs back on your home planet?”

“Wh- Regrow limbs?!” Janus was - quite suddenly - putting himself between the aliens and Logan’s bedside. “We can’t regrow our limbs! What do we look like, fucking chameleons? Are you telling me you cut off Logan’s arm because you were too stupid to ask us about that first? Jesus Christ, I can’t believe-”

“Oh.” Thomas’s eyes widened and the dark blue hue his skin held lightened slightly. “I… it never occurred to us that you didn’t have regenerative properties. We haven’t had contact with any aliens before.”

“Wh-”

“Janus.” Logan snapped, drawing his - friends?- gaze to his own. “Was there even a way to save my arm?”

“W-well… I don’t know, I didn’t get… I didn’t get an opportunity to… you’re just delusional, Logan. You’re in shock, you-”

“And you aren’t?” Roman chuckled. “Relax, J.D. if these guys wanted us dead, we would be.”

“Why would we want you dead?” Thomas asked with a chuckle. “You’re no different than we are, really. Sure, we may be a completely different species from different galaxies, but we’re people.”

“See?” Roman gestured at the two dramatically. “You just need to calm down!”

“I’m always calm.” Janus muttered, looking sorrowfully at Logan. “Sorry… Logan. I should have…”

“It’s alright.” Logan insisted. “I knew what I was doing when I signed up for a deep space colonization mission. It may not have worked out as planned, but I don’t blame you.”

“Right.” Janus stepped back, returning to his bed. “Of course.”

“Let me see…” Thomas leaned down to inspect the stitches on Logan’s arm. “You’re healing well, considering the fact that humans don’t regenerate. Sorry for scaring you a minute ago, simply a difference in physiology.”

“So long as he isn’t infected or anything,” Roman lifted his hands, smiling sheepishly at Logan. “Sorry if I added to the panic there, I’m just not feeling so fabulous.” Logan rolled his eyes.

“Considering what’s happened, I’m surprisingly alright.” He promised. “Now do you think you can untie me, Thomas?”

“Oh, right.” Thomas set to work undoing the restraints, and Roman gingerly helped Logan sit up. He blinked dizzily for a moment, then looked around the room once more to take better stock of their surroundings. “You three will still be quarantined until we determine you don’t have any viruses or bacteria that could be harmful. Then we’ll talk to the council about how to move forward.”

“The council?”

“The group of people who help make laws.” Thomas grimaced, saying something to Virgil in their own language. “I suppose you’d call them… leaders? Royals? All your languages are so confusing, I’m not sure what the right translation is.”

“I’m impressed so many of you know our language,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. “We sent over fifty up in the satellite, do you know all of them? Or is it a lucky break that you know the one we speak?”

“I actually know three languages.” Roman declared proudly.

“Do you not know all of your people's language?” Thomas asked curiously.

“No, that’d be insane!” Roman chuckled. “Learning three was nearly impossible, but luckily I’m just smart.”

“Oh, shut it,” Janus grumbled. “You’re being annoying.”

“We have much to learn from each other's cultures,” Thomas noted, holding a flashlight up to Logan’s eyes. “Hmm, you’re concussed as well. Didn’t your ship have any kind of safety features?”

“It had… some.” Logan winced at the reminder of his design being rejected. It had crippled the mission, and there was no way anyone would know what happened to them.

“Logan helped design them!” Roman blurted, gesturing dramatically. “He’s a scientist!”

“I did what they let me.” Logan sighed. “It obviously wasn’t enough.”

“No shit,” Janus muttered. “You’re the only one who survived the crash in a pod - Roman and I only lived because he’s an idiot.”

“You weren’t in sleeper pods?” Logan’s eyebrows rose. “Where were you? Hardly any of the other rooms were as secure as the pods.”

“Uh…”

“He got us trapped in a broom closet.” Janus hissed, pulling a pillow over his head. “I’m exhausted, and seeing as you two are simply trusting these people with no care whatsoever, I’m going to sleep. Good luck.”

“Aw, Janus, don’t be like-”

“Shut it.”

“...Patton will be here soon with some food.” Thomas said after a moment of silence, drawing Logan’s attention back to him and Virgil - who was glaring at Janus with his arms crossed.

“Thank you!” Roman beamed, waving as the two left. “See, Logan? They’re very kind.”

“Yes.” Logan frowned, hand hovering over the end of what was left of his arm, but refraining from touching it. “How did you get stuck in a broom closet?”

“Ah…” Roman grimaced sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “I was hiding from someone, that’s all. Janus nearly gave away my position, but it turned out the closet locked from the outside.

“Hiding?” Logan frowned, looking at Roman closer. “Why? From who?” Roman sighed, shoulders falling dejectedly.

“My brother.”

“Oh.” Logan winced. “Oh…” Roman had a brother. Who had also been on the ship. Who was most likely now dead. “Um… apologies.”

“It’s not your fault.” Roman shrugged. “You didn’t even know about the draft, hell… we were both pretty excited at the idea of space travel. We didn’t know it’d end like this.”

“The draft…” Logan glanced over at Janus, who was curled up on his bed - most likely not truly asleep. “How did that work?

“I only know the broad strokes.” Roman leaned against the wall, arms folded. “They had eighty spots on this thing - I assume the other twenty was for nerds like you and the technicians.” Logan nodded. “I know they based it on birthdays, race, age, and career. They wanted some of everything. Janus was training to be a doctor, I’m an actor, Remus was a forensic scientist. I assume they had teachers, writers, artists, etc.”

“Two from one family seems… unlikely.” Logan said softly.

“Ah, like I said they based it on birthdays. Remus was my twin, so we had the same birthday. We had different careers… but it was still pretty unlikely, I guess.” Roman sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “We tried to search the entire crash site… you’re the only one Janus and I found. Still alive, I mean.”

“I see.” Logan sighed, rubbing his temples. “Have you asked any of our… hosts… if they found anyone else?”

“Hah, I haven’t.” Roman’s face fell. “If they did, I’ll get my hopes up. And it probably won’t be Remus. So…”

“And you’re too busy making friends with everyone,” Janus muttered from his bed.

“What, would you rather we be enemies?” Roman scoffed. “I don’t want to get on their bad side, Janus. I mean… their limbs can grow back! What am I supposed to do?”

“Shut up and let me sleep, preferably.” 

“Fine.” Roman glared at the floor, mouth clamped shut. Logan frowned, glancing between him and Janus for a few minutes. He’d never been fond of complete silence… but tense silence was worse.

Finally, the door opened and a familiar blue face popped in.

“You’re sitting up! Thomas cleared you to eat, too!” He bounced in, carrying three boxes - similar to take out containers from Earth. “I don’t know what you guys have on your planet, but this is one of my favorite dishes!”

“Thank you.” Logan smiled, glancing warily back to Roman, who was still pouting, and Janus, who didn’t acknowledge the interruption. “Patton, was it?”

“That’s me!” Patton beamed, bouncing on his feet as Logan peeked into the box, seeing some kind of pasta. “You’re Logan, right? You kinda passed out last time I saw ya!”

“That is my name.” Logan nodded, smiling slightly. “I was wondering about the crash site, actually.”

“Oh.” Patton stopped bouncing, looking surprised. “What about it? I guess ya didn’t see much before, huh?”

“I assume it was expansive,” Logan started slowly. “Were you and Virgil the only group sent to look for survivors?”

“Nope! There was a lot! Why?”

“Were there any other survivors found?” Logan asked. Roman squawked indignantly, and Logan just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Um… I don’t know…” Patton winced sadly. “Since we came in contact with you, me and Virge and Thomas are in quarantine… just till we know you don’t have anything bad on you. I could try to find out, I guess… but it was really unlikely for you three to survive.”

“Ah.”

“What about the ship?” Logan jumped when Janus spoke, finally sitting up and glaring over at Patton, who stared back with wide eyes. “Is any of it… salvageable? A communication port? Anything?” 

“I… I can find out…” Patton said uncertainly, dark spots appearing across his skin. Logan frowned in curiosity. “I’m sorry I don’t have answers for you… but I do have food! I’m not sure about the translation, but it’s got uh… noodles. And sauce.”

“Ooh, Pasta!” Roman snapped out of his unhappy state as he accepted his own box of food. “In a box! Boxta!” Patton laughed at that, clapping cheerfully.

“You should eat, Janus.” Logan urged while Janus glared at the food.

“I know that, okay?” Janus sighed. “I’m a medical professional, Logan. I know how to take care of myself. But how do we know this stuff isn’t gonna kill us?”

“Hm?” Roman looked over, mouth already full of food. 

“Uhm, I can tell you the ingredients!” Patton waved his hands. “We have a lot of the same kinda stuff as you do back on Earth. Wheat, dairy, eggs, Ummm spices… I don’t know the translation for the spices… we don’t have earth animals but it's kinda… I think you call it chicken?”

“Calm down, J.D.” Roman said once he swallowed. “It’s amazing! It's like gods alfredo.”

“Fine, but if I die I won’t forgive you.” Janus sighed, glaring down at the food as he started to pick at it, ignoring the rest of them.

“Noted.” Roman smiled, meeting Logan’s eyes. 

Logan could see the remnant of grief and sadness in them, though Roman was smiling as if nothing was wrong in the known universe. He was an actor, Logan reminded himself. Roman was most likely in shock as well, and soon enough the events would catch up to him. They’d have to be ready for when that happened.

“Thank you, Patton.” Logan tore his gaze away and smiled thinly at the other, still hovering nervously nearby. “It is greatly appreciated.”

“You…” Patton laughed softly. “You guys can tell us if you need anything, okay? This whole building is in lockdown with just us and Thomas and Virgil, so if you have to leave the room to find us you can. We’ll try to stay nearby, though.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Roman beamed. Patton smiled, waving a timid goodbye as he ducked out of the room, leaving the door partly open as if to emphasize his point.

The three of them sat in silence, slowly eating the alien pasta until Janus spoke.

“Can we please close the door?” 

His voice was soft, unlike what he’d sounded like at all previously, and Roman immediately leaped up and went to push the door closed. Janus’s shoulders seemed to fall a little less tense than before, and he actually took a bite of the pasta. Logan made sure to remember this detail, as it was obvious Janus was, in fact, holding back on how upset and scared he was.

Logan sighed softly, looking down at the remainder of his arm.

Recovering from this was going to take a long time - if not forever. He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Starlight AU! Hey, that rhymed!  
> Thoughts? Any theories on Remus' fate? On why Janus seems so much more upset about the draft than Roman did? On if they do, in fact, carry any illnesses that could hurt the locals?  
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> Love you all,  
> -Coby


End file.
